Sailor moon Lita comes out
by katara4494
Summary: Lita comes to turns with her feelings for Amy with the help from Amara and Michelle.


Sailor Moon

Lita was walking with her friends in the park talking about nothing. As they were walking one of them brought up the outer scouts. What about them? We haven't seen them for a while. I know its been fun. Why? No more competitions. What? Just as they say that they hear a scream. Lets go. They follow the scream and see a heart snatcher. GET AWAY FROM HER! They power up. Thunderbolt attack. Lita gives it everything and it damages it but still moving around. Grr...that should have stopped it. I'll get you for that. The heart snatcher attacks Lita into a fight. I'll take you down myself, stay back guys. They fight a bit till they hear Uranus world shaking. They see the yellow spear hit the monster and knocks it back. Sailor mood do your thing. Sailor Moon destories it. They all demorph and uranus and Neptune comes out. Lita is mad that she couldn't destroy it. Hey Amara and Michelle. Lita walks off, but is stopped by Ami. Lita please they were just helping. I know but i wanted to get rid of the monster myself. please calm down. I'm going to the gym if you need me i'll be there. Thanks Lita. Lita gives Amy a hug and walks off. The group walks to Amy. What's her problem? She wanted to destroy it by herself. Ah, I see. Ami. Yes Michelle? You up for a swim? Sure. Are you coming 'mara? Nah, I'll go talk to spitfire. At the gym Lita was kickboxing a punching bag. Lita stops to steady the bag. She starts punching it to get rid of her anger. She grumbles Why did Amara have to help. I could have done it on my own. Amara walks in and sees Lita pounding away at the bag. Amara walks behind the bag to help steady it. Lita sees this and stops. What do you want Amara? To talk. So talk. Lita goes over to a dummy and starts to kickbox it again. You're being irrational. No, I don't see how. You're mad because I interfered with your battle. You got that right. I also noticed something.

What? You're in love. LIta stops and walks away and goes to her bag. I take it i hit something? Lita doesn't say anything. With Amy and Michelle. They walk into the pool area. Would you like to race or just swim? Can we just swim? Sure. They both dive in. since they're both water elements they can breath under water. Amy swims to the bottom and sits against the wall. Michelle sees this and goes sits by her. Michelle motions Amy to come up. They get to the surface. I noticed that when Lita left you were able to calm her down and no one else could. Our friendship is stronger than with the other scouts except for you and Lita. You have feelings for her don't you. Yes i like her more then a friend. Have you thought about telling her? I...do but I don't know how to tell her. Just give it time and you'll think of something. I hope Lita's better. Me too. Lita and Amara. Lita goes to the locker room to get away from her and to take a shower and change. Lita walks in and goes to hey bag to grab her tow and body soap. She notices a bag next to hers when she realizes that it's Amara's Oh great. Lita walks to the shower stalls and picks the bigger one on the end. She walks in and turn on the water. She hears the door open to the locker room. Thinking. If its Amara please don't let her come in here. Lita takes a sweaty clothes off and steps into the water. How did she know that I love someone? Not noticing that Amara is behind the door. That's because you're like me. Lita hears this and gulps. well if she's out there she might as well as share the shower. Amara? What. If you're out there then you can come in here. Lita steps away from the door. Amara comes in and sees Lita with her back turned towards her. Lita come on there's nothing to hide about, we transform in front of each other everyday and you don't have anything that I haven't seen before, and move over. Lita turns so there's room. Amara sees how much Lita has changed. Earlier when you said I was like you, what did you mean? Before Michelle and I were dating I spent most of my time at the gym to figure out how i was going to tell her that I loved her. Lita quietly says Amy. What was that? Amara's thoughts. I heard her but i want to see if she'll say it out loud. I said Amy. I was wondering when you were going to admit it. There are a few people in our group that i can talk to. Oh ya who? Amy and you. Me? you fill in as a siou can get me to talk about things that I can't with others and you always challenge me when we spar and i'm able to open up to you without too much problems. I know that I hardly show how much you mean to me but i'm just glad that i have someone i can go to that understands what i'm going through with what i feel for Amy. Lita, you can always come and talk to me when you need to, if we're in our group just ask if you can talk to me privately and you can tell me. Thanks. Your welcome. I wonder when Amy and Michelle will be back? I don't know actually, those two spend more time in water than on land. I agree. I bet there at the community center in the pool. You want to go see them? sure lets just hope that we don't get water logged.  
They get in a car and head to the pool and see their girlfriends. They walk in and go to the pool. I hope that they don't try and get us to swim cuz I don't have my stuff with me. Me either. They walk in and see them just relaxing in the water. Amy and Michelle see them walk in. What are you two doing here? We were just checking up on you to see if you both were alright. Were fine, why don't you both join us for a swim? We didn't bring out swim wear. Michelle and Amy grin at them while Amara and Lita just look at eachother and gulp. We brought them with us because we figured that you would come for us eventually so we brought them, we left our bags out so you can find them. Now go changed and come back here. They both leave to the girls locker room. Amara and Lita walk in and see the bags right beside each other. they see their swim wear on top so they can change into them. Lita grabs hers and walks into a changing area and changes into it. Amara does the same thing. When they both walk out and look at each other they realized that there both wiped. Lets get this over with. They both walk out and face there girls. I hope that they don't do too much to us. The water girls see them. Well are you coming in or not. Were coming hold on. Lita see's a high dive and climbs the latter. She gets to the top and stays there. What's the matter afraid of hights? No just staying up here away from the two in the water. Smart idea i'll give you that. Amy swims to the end where the diving board is and looks up. Amara sees this and climbs up the latter as well. Lita sees this and says. You better not try to push me off or make me jump. Don't worry i'm just as bad as you with water. Michelle is by Amy now. Either you both come down or we come up take your pick. Lita and Amara come together. I think we should stay here cuz if they come up we can jump and get out before they get up unless they keep one in the water. I agree so lets stay up and see what happens. Lita answers for them were staying up here. They watch Amy and Michelle get out and climb up the latter with Amy leading them. Lita and Amara watch them come up. They wait for them to get in the middle so they can jump. Amara nods at Lita and they jump. They plash in the water and swim to the other side and get out when there girls dive in. When the girls in the water swim over to them. Would you both mind helping us in? sure. Lita and Amara lend a hand so the girls can grab it and get out. When their hands touch Amy and Michelle pull them in. Underwater. Lita and Amara look at each other and try and swim away but they get pulled up by their other half. Well you have us now what are you going to do with us? We're going to just have fun. What do you mean? Like just have fun and maybe play a game. Like chicken fight? Yes something like that. Ok who's first? Lita says. Lets have those two go at each other, and see who wins. Amy and Michelle look at each other. What do you think? Sure we can try it. Ok then lets go to the shallow area so we can stand and balance you. Lita it's not going to be a fair advantage for us cuz Amara is taller than you. Ya only by a bit. More like half a foot thank you. Lita splashes Amara. Ok lets get settled. Amy climbs on to Lita's shoulders and Michelle does the same with Amara. Ok ready? One minute don't we have to stand in front of each other? Your right. Ready? Yes. Amy and Michelle are at it while Amara and Lita try to keep there balance with them on there shoulders. Amy grabs Michelles hands and manages to push her backwards into the water. Yeah! Amy falls backwards into the water. That was fun. I agree. Same for us. What about you two fight against each other. I think that we'll just stick with that on land. Where's the fun in that? This is my opposite element thank you, electricity and water don't mix in this way thank you. Lita i'm ice not water you know that. I know, and Amy can I ask you something real quick in private? Sure Lita. They swim over to the other edge. What is it that you wanted to ask me? I was thinking about how long we've known each other and how its easy for us to talk and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend? Yes Lita I'll be your girlfriend. Lita turns her back to the other two and places a quick kiss on her lips. Lets go. Lita and Amy swim back to the other two. So what did you two need to ask? Michelle Lita asked me to be her girlfriend. Amara hears this. See what did I tell you? Tell me what? That you're just like me when it came to admitting your feelings to the girl you love. I guess you're right. Amy hears this. What's she talking about Lita? When I was trying to figure out my feelings for you I went to the gym to think and this one saw me and asked me what was I doing there so late and she worked it out of my by sparing. So thats why when after school meetings you leave sometimes. Ya and Amara said that if I needed someone to talk to or knock some sense into me just call her and she would meet me there until we were done. I see now. Ya Amara is someone I can turn to for advice like Michelle is for you. Plus if you haven't realized that the pair of us are related by our elements. Like for Lita and Amara there the sisters of the sky while Michelle and I are the sisters of the sea. Yes like that. Thats why I feel a connection to you since we're both the same element somewhat. Well just remember you both can come to us when you need advice or need to talk about anything ok? Yes thanks. No problem.

If you think I should continue then please feel free to send me a message. Thanks.


End file.
